For you
by jab1992
Summary: Bella is Emmett's Baby sister back in the 1930's. she thought he just left her to die and he thought she was dead. in 2010 they are brought face to face once more, will they make up or kill each other? How does Emmett take his vampire brother mating with his baby sister? will fix spelling as soon as I get Microsoft downloaded using WordPad.


I do not own twilight !

Prolog

1930

"Emmett I'm sorry your parents were in a fire. They did not sevive but your sister she in the hospital." The Officer says. "I want to see her. Coach I Have to go." I say in a rush and jump into the cop car. The ride to the hospital was horable. when we finly got their I jump out of the car and run inside, the oficer rigth behind me. "To the right." He say right behind me. As soon as I turn down the hall Bella's crys can be heared.

I run into the room that they are comeing from and bust in the room. "Bella!" I exclame at the sight of her sitting on the hospital bed. "Emmy! she crys pulling away from the nurse. I puck her up and hold her tight. "It was scarry! I want mommmy anand daddddy!" she crys. "Bella we need to talk about that." I tell her and sit in the chair next to the bed. "Mom and Dad whent to live with Nana and Juese in heaven. " I tell her.

Bella has been out of the hospital for a few days now. We are living with our aunt and uncle and their five kids in a four bedroom house. Bella and I are sharing the adic. our uncle fixed it up years ago as an offce befor the depression. Our aunt got two beds and put up hear with two dressres and a desk. But it is no ware near what we are use to, and their kids come first in everyway. "Emmett I have to go out can you keep the kids?" our aunt asks.

she does not leave me a choice as she runs out the door. "Bella stay hear." I tell her. She is still hurt and I don't want those horrid kids to make it worse. I go down stairs and sit with them as they play with all their toys. I have no ideal how they can afored it since the drepression cost both their parents their jobs. Our Dad owned his own company which is working on helping the depressionn and we had to cut back on things months ago.

Three hours latter she comes back and calls me into the kiction. "The doctors want her eating soup for a few weeks so I'm making a speshal pot that will last her a few days. I'll show you how to clean her burns but she want let me do it so you'll have to. " She says.

two months pasted before Bella hiled enough to get the bandages off. That ws today Bella is healing better then expected. The best part is that all the kids went to spend the night with thier grndparents. Bella and I are playing cards in our room when the yelling starts. "Did you see this bill!?" Uncle yells. "Stay hear." I tell her and sneak to the bottom of the steps. "Yes But She survied the fire. You cant put a prise on that." Aunt says. "Not if it was one of ours. But she's your sisters kid. I am not paying this. The boy is fine but I not keeping that girl." He says lower then before.

I cant let them seprate us! "I talked with the Jonsions they are willing to take the girl. They'll be hear in the morning to meat with the girl and take her on monday." He says. Well we want be hear. Every summer Dad and I would go on a hunting trip and we stayed in our family secreat caben. No one knows besides Dad and my self know. He said he bought it in case thing got bad and he need to get us away from other pople. He sowed me how to get what we need from the land.

I go back to my room and smile at her I do not want her to know anything is wroung. "what wroung Emmy?" she asks. "Not a thing." I asure her and ruturn to our game. A few munets latter Aunt comes up and tells us it is time for bed. Like everynigh I put Bella to bed and clim into mine. once I hear aunt and uncle close their bedroom door i sit up and pull out the sock I have with the money I've been saving since I was five. Then I slid out of the bed and Pack all of our things into a bag. Then I wake Bella up. "Emmy what is it?" She asks.

"Shh." I wisper handing her a thick jacket and opening the window. "Lets go" I wisper and toss down the bag. Bella climes Onto the roof I follow right behind her so she want fall. Once we are on the ground I hand her her shoes and put on mine.

1933

We made it to the caben and no one even looked for us. Over the next few years Bella and I grew very close, so much so that we acted as a team. She cleaned and cooked and I hunted and made the trips to town for what we realy needed. Three years pasted before I knew it. Bella turned eight and I turned 16.

"Emmy can I go into town with you?" Bella asks. She has not been into town since we came to live in the caben. "Yes I have some pelts."I say grabing the bag. "think you Emmy" She says. With her little legs she had to run to keep up with me.

"Goodmorning Emmett. who is this little doll?" Mr. grant the store owner asks. "This is my little sister, Bella." I answer with prid. " she is a little doll. I'll tally this up and get your oder ready for you." He says I nod out of the courner of my eye I see Bella wonder over to were a few dolls set on a table. The kind every little girl should have. Bella looks at them but never tuches them, she is well behaved nothing like some of the kids I've seen in hear.

When he walks to the back I turn to wach her. I can tell by the look on her face that she wants the Doll. "Hear you go this is what you have left over." He say comeing back. I turn to him and lower my voice. How much for the brown Haired Doll?" I ask. "It's an import from france. And It is poralan. So it's five dollors." He wispers back. He handed me ten back and I have enough saved up to get us through. "Bella go wait out side for me." I tell her. "Dont be long Emmy." She says and walks out.

"Can you rap it up in a box." I say handing him five dollors. "That's sweet of you. You must love her a lot." He says. "I do. She is what has gotten me a trow the last few years." I aswer as he grabs the doll. He raps it quckly and puts it on top of the crate of thing that we need. I bed him goodday and we headed home. I played it cool and waited to after dinner when I give to her she smiles and hug the Doll. 'think you. I love her her name is Emily." Bella says.

two days latter our happy world crashes. some People come throw and being the good cristions I let them stay. Something about Bella changes in the few week that they stay. She becomes even more quiet then normal. It's not until they leave that I realy notice how much. We began to argue over everything then we bairly talk slowly over the next two years she stops talking all together.

"Bella I have to go hunt!" I tell her. She just nods. I do not know what i did to make her so angry at me. I walk deeper in the woods then normal not paying attention to were I'm going. "RAARR!"


End file.
